1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to ice makers and, more particularly, to an ice maker capable of efficiently making and removing ice cubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an ice maker is installed in a refrigerator or a vending machine to make ice cubes out of water which is supplied to the ice maker.
A conventional ice maker includes drive and driven pulleys which are installed to be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance. An ice making conveyor is wrapped around the drive and driven pulleys, and is provided with a plurality of ice making parts to contain water therein.
Further, a heater is installed at a predetermined position in the ice making conveyor. The heater applies heat to the ice making parts which face downward, thus removing the ice cubes from the lower ice making parts. An ice storage tray is provided under the ice making conveyor to store the ice cubes removed from the ice making parts.
Thus, when the ice cubes are formed in the ice making parts which face upward, the ice making conveyor is moved by the drive and driven pulleys to make the ice making parts having the ice cubes face downward. Thereafter, electricity is applied to the heater to generate heat. The ice cubes are removed from the ice making parts by the heat, prior to being stored in the ice storage tray.
However, the conventional ice maker has a problem in that the ice maker is designed to continuously make ice cubes, thus an excessive number of ice cubes are made when the ice maker continues operations after a proper point of time. In this case, the ice cubes overflow the ice storage tray.